A new kind of life
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: SPOILER WARNING… If you have not seen Episode 23 "Do you believe in miracles." Of Season 9, yet… DO NOT… I repeat DO NOT, for the love of all things holy, DO NOT READ THIS... All other WARNINGS inside...
1. Chapter 1

|"A new kind of life."| |Chapter 1.|

A/N: SPOILER WARNING… If you have not seen Episode 23 "Do you believe in miracles." Of Season 9, yet… DO NOT… I repeat DO NOT, for the love of all things holy, DO NOT READ THIS...

Watch the Episode first, let the Episode do the heartbreaking first… THEN come back and read this, because THEN, it might actually make you feel better.

How does that make any sense?

You'll understand once you've seen the Episode. Until then, please advert your eyes. You really do not want me to spoil the ending of Season 9 for you.

A/N: OKAY… So if you're still with me, that means you must have watched the Episode and that you understand where the title for this came from.. So.. Did you watch it? *suspecting that you might not have*.. (Frakking Toasters, I know that you haven't, you won't for a week, so don't read this, it's better if you watch the Episode first because OMFG, you'll understand why once you've seen it (and HOLY EFFING GOD, I was so NOT expecting THAT to happen and you know that if even I don't want to spoil it, then it had to be either, really, really, good, or really, really, **REALLY** _BAD _(I can give you one hint.. It was NOT good… Sooo, very, very, very, NOT GOOD *screams at screen*)*, because if you haven't this will ruin it for you.. Seriously… Last chance to turn and run away now if you really haven't seen the Episode..

Okay.. So if you're still here, then that means that you've REALLY watched the Episode (**And if you haven't… SERIOUSLY… STOP… READING… NOW!... WATCH THE EPISODE FIRST!... I am not even kidding, this might just wreck you beyond repair if you read this without watching the Episode first**… I am seriously not playing, the Season Finale of Season 9, just about KILLED ME… *cries*, *screams at screen*)

ALRIGHT… WARNINGS.. SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 9 FINALE (seriously I cannot express that enough), lots, like LOTS of cursing, probably even a few 'F' bombs, like as in a Character actually saying/using the 'F' word out loud, and IF you've seen the Season Finale of Season 9, then you can hopefully understand why a Character (or two) (Sam and maybe even Cass) might end up using such 'colorful' language… Blanket WARNING for anything and EVERYTHING, else that might be considered triggering or offensive.. Will keep this as close to Canon as possible, and the last few minutes of the Season 9 Finale are definitely going in here, so brace yourselves for heartbreak.. Then I'm going to whip out some Season 8 mojo to fix it.. I'm talking the CURE, folks… Yeah… Forgot about the CURE, there for a second, didn't you? Thought so.

ANYWAY… ONTO the story.. And as ALWAYS… Please review, reviews equal carrots and my super cute baby plot bunnies need something to eat.

~0~

"Let's go howl at that moon together. Shall we?"

Eyes snapped open to reveal pure Obsidian, abysmally black, bottomless like the infinitely deepest of deep fathoms of the hell they had seen, had been born in, eyes…

Crowley, honestly hadn't expected THAT… "Well, well, THIS, should be interesting." He snarked humorlessly. He honestly had not intended for Dean to come back a demon, and the fact that he had, had been a major oversight on his part. Sam was going to be PISSED.

'Moose." Crowley thought 'What to tell Moose, about his dear, dear, Squirrel now that his Squirrel's pretty green eyes have been replaced by black soulless pits.'

Wait..

Sam still didn't even know he was here. He was in the bunker's "dungeon" trying to summon him.

That could be a plus. He could just leave, let Sam be joyous in finding out his brother had come back, without any deals having to be made.

Oh… Well… Up till Sam realized that his brother came back with a few 'additions', anyway.

And Dean was a demon now.

Yep, he still has no idea how that one slipped past him. But still, there was no telling how Dean would act or react towards or over, anything, hell the man (nope sorry, newly minted Hell Spawn) looked like he might just spring up and start stabbing anything in the near vicinity.

Crowley took a few steps back just to be on the safe side.

He couldn't have Dean going all guano on Sam.. Okay… So what if he maybe still had a smidgen of humanity left residing in him? And what if he didn't want to see Sam die at his own brother's hands? (Whether or not he's a demon, he IS still Dean Winchester and he did come straight back to his own body, so it's not like he's not Dean, he's just Dean with a little bit of an 'extra' kick)

Naw.. he couldn't just leave poor Moose defenseless and unawares like that. Also.. If Sam were to die before 'things could be set right', (and that's using the term loosely) he really didn't want to deal with having to try to hunt down Sam's soul to bring him back, and he knew that if something happened to Sam that, that is totally what he would do… So what if he might have gotten just a little attached to the Moose and the Squirrel?.. What if, he maybe, just maybe actually wanted to see them come out on top for a change?...

Ugh… Stupid _feelings_…

Stupid conscience..

Stupid WINCHESTERS, putting him in this predicament!

Fine!

He popped in on Sam, who looked not only pissed as hell, but also like he had found a liquor store and drank it.

'Poor kid.' A part of Crowley's mind chimed as he took in the pathetic sight before him. 'Shut it.' Another part of his mind barked in annoyance.

Stupid WINCHESTERS…

He honestly had no clue what to say, what sort of comfort he could offer (And since WHEN does he give a CRAP about not being able to comfort anyone, let alone a Winchester?... Stupid, stupid, STUPID, humanity!)…

It was clear that the grief stricken boy needed some guidance…

'Why?'

'Why?'

'Why me?' Part of him whined. 'Stow it.' His own humanity said with a humorous grin.

"Looks like I've gone from King of Hell to a Winchester's errand boy… If only my witch of a mother could see me now." He snarked as he stood peering down at Sam who was still messing around with the stuff for the ritual to summon him.

"Crowley." Sam growled menacingly as he started gearing up to tear him a new one.

Crowley held out a placating hand and shook his head "If you'd go check out your brother's room, you might just find that he's already back amongst the living."

"What did you do?" Sam snarled as he grabbed Crowley by the collar and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"Well, I really didn't do much of anything… It was all down to The Mark of Cain and The First Blade.."

"You son of a bitch!" Sam bellowed as he slammed Crowley into the wall again then let him go and went running in the direction of Dean's room.

Sam was not a happy man when he saw what his heroic big brother had been reduced to.

"If it consoles you at all, I honestly did not know that this might happen." Crowley stated with a shrug and a sideways tilt of his head as he appeared by Sam's side at Dean's doorway (because he didn't know that Dean wouldn't kill Sam (or if he'd even know Sam) while he was in this state… And he couldn't have that on his hands too, now could he? So he had to stay close, just in case, to keep demon Dean from doing something stupid, that human Dean would definitely regret (and WHY does he even care?!)..)

"It doesn't." Sam spat back at him. His venomous anger was understandable, considering.

So far all demon Dean had done after scarily, snapping his eyes open all of the sudden, was just lie there, staring up at the ceiling… Real scary demon type stuff right there…

He made an honest offer to do what he could to help (Stupid humanity) which was hastily rejected right before he was told to get lost (again). But he didn't get lost, not really. He merely hung around in the Aether, unseen, unheard, watching, watching as a frantic phone call was made, as Castiel promised to hurry to the bunker as Sam sat by his brother's still, but ALIVE, body and sobbed brokenly, apologized profusely for the 'condition' that Dean had come back in as if being demonic was some sort of affliction that could actually be cured.

Oh wait…

It was…

Oh, no… Sam, no…

But it's a choice, actual and real and he's really not supposed to interfere in these matters, when a being's Free Will is on the line, is being tested to it's limits..

But there was a promise made too. One that was supposed to go alongside the rule that expressly forbade actually interfering with a being's Free Will, rather than just 'testing it', like he was ordered to do so long ago.

GOD himself had promised to never give a being more than they could handle.

Sorry, but Sam and Dean Winchester had hit their limits of that 'more' than they could handle about four decades (that's FOURTY YEARS, like ten years before they were even a glimmer in their parents' eyes) ago if anyone were to really be honest on the matter (and he seriously doesn't see anyone stepping up to the plate to take that step of being honest), and so many _others _have broken the rules, have deliberately screwed with either Sam's or Dean's Free Will… And… Well… Someone HAS to intervene on THEIR behalf, for ONCE, as in BOTH of their behalves, as in for Dean AND Sam without playing favorites.

Maybe… Maybe he just wanted Dean and Sam to BOTH get a happy ending for a change. After all it can't be easy always getting the shitty end of the stick. He should know that, remember THAT first hand.

He listens as Sam begs Cass to help him get everything he needs ready, watches as eight sterilized syringes are laid in a neat little row. Knows that without a doubt that Sam Winchester WILL DIE if he completes the cure, yeah that one priest who figured out the cure had lived through curing that one demon, but that priest didn't have two completed Trials tucked under his belt… Those Trials were still valid and if Sam cures Dean, The Trials will be completed, Sam will die and there won't be any getting him back from THAT, because there won't be _anything_, to get back.. And Sam's sacrifice will have been made for nothing, because Dean would just turn around and kill himself.

Crap…

Sam asks Cass to watch over Dean and says that he needs a moment of privacy for this part of preparing for The Cure, then he steps out of the room and closes himself into a nearby closet.. 'How appropriate.' Crowley's mind bites out bitterly … He can't let this happen… Screw the rules! And screw his orders!

Once Sam comes out of the closet ('Hahaha.. Good one, Crowley.'), Sam's face morphs from surprised to enraged in less than two seconds.

"Crowley." Sam snarls as he balls his hands into fists.

Okay… SO there was ONE thing that he had lied to both Dean and Sam about…

"Yeah about that.." He replies as he shakes his head and begins to glow revealing shadowy wings extending behind him "There's a few things I think you might just need to know before you do what you're about to do."…

TBC…

~0~


	2. Chapter 2

|"A new kind of life."| |Chapter 2.|

A/N: All WARNINGS from the First Chapter still apply (Please ALWAYS remember and keep in mind that I did give a BLANKET WARNING in the First Chapter, because I never know what my mind might churn out last second.), A real quick note, the stuff in parentheses are the thoughts of a Character, and hopefully it will be obvious which Character is thinking what … That being said…

Onto the story… And as always, please enjoy and review… Reviews equal carrots and my super cute baby plot bunnies need something to eat… This is picking up right where Chapter 1. left off.

~0~

"I may have been a bit dishonest about my true identity." Crowley purred as Sam made an angel blade seemingly manifest from his shirt sleeve ("And really, Moose?, When did you start picking up our tricks?")..

"I'll say." Sam growled as he took a calculatedly measured step forward in preparation to take a swing with that blade.

Crowley nervously took a step back, Gabriel had been right, whoever thought that DEAN was the 'scary one' had never seen SAM pissed the hell off and wielding something sharp… Damn the boy could strike terror into the most fearless of hearts and souls… Good thing that Crowley, really has neither a heart nor a soul… Well, not really, REALLY… Although he HAS come to be able to _**feel**_ _things_… Very unpleasant _things_, like fondness ("BLEH!"), and admiration ("I just threw up in my mouth a little"), for the youngest Winchester ("Oh good grief, please kill me NOW!") and he had never, NEVER intended to become so involved or attached ("Gag me with a wooden spoon and call it a day, already!"), but he had and here he was and he had just revealed a part of himself that he hasn't shown anyone since before he was betrayed by one of his own kin. ("But SHE'S dead now… DEAN killed her… Remember?... And even though he hadn't known the whole story when he jabbed The First Blade into her heart, you OWE him… You owe BOTH of them, so quit trying to weasel your way out of it! You've come this far.. No turning back now, because that's not who you are… Not really.")…

Sam took another step towards him, he had to give kudos where kudos was due, the boy moved quickly, quietly, he had taken advantage of the temporary distraction of him conversing with his _**conscience**_, like the well trained, magnificent, PREDATOR… NO… WARRIOR… that he was born to be, if only Sam were able to remain on this setting, the one he's on right now… He'd be a glorious, wondrous sight to behold… But he's SAM fucking WINCHESTER and he doesn't do one setting.. The boy has layers… So many layers…

He's allowed himself to get distracted again, he feels almost PROUD of how Sam has managed to mesmerize him…

But enough of this silliness. He has work to do.

He gives Sam a cheeky smirk. It's not to be mean. He's simply telling the kid… "Not today.", because he knows that Sam WILL (probably) eventually kill him, just on principle alone, and when that day comes, he knows that he (probably) really will deserve it ("After all **I've**, PERSONALLY, put him through… Yeah, I'll (probably) deserve it." ("Unless he gives me half a chance to actually explain that not all things are exactly as they seem.".. ("But.. Yeah… Even then… I'll still (probably) deserve it."..)..).. )

And then with a wave of his hand, the deadly angel blade, disappeared, leaving Sam looking at his empty hand with anger and confusion written all over his face. ("The poor boy looks like someone just kicked his puppy…. Oh well, he'll get over it eventually." ("Hopefully.")..)

"Let's get down to tacks of brass, shall we?" He says with a flippant wave of his hand as he uses his powers to force Sam into silence and stillness, he doesn't like doing it this way, but he needs the kid to hear him out and Sam is, well, a stubborn lad, even at the best of times, so as much as he doesn't like doing things this way, it had needed to be done. But… If Sam hadn't been completely pissed the hell off at him before, he damn sure was ENRAGED at him now. "Alright, then. The first thing you need to know is that even if the demon cure does work, it will kill you in the process along with completing the Trials, thus closing The Gates of Hell."

"So.. All I care about is getting Dean, MY, Dean, back!" Sam bellowed.. And… WOW!... So, his angel ("Yes, ANGEL… And you really need Sam to understand what's happening…. Don't go and screw everything up, you bloody fool!), powers weren't exactly working at full capacity, when it comes to Sam ("And… Huh… Isn't THAT an interesting tidbit to store away for later?")…

Okay… So he needs a new tactic.

"Did you even hear that I said 'IF, the demon cure does work'?... Sam… You HAVE to understand ("Please understand.") that the cure might not even work."

"Why?" Sam snarled "Why, wouldn't it work?"

"There's lots of reasons why it might not work… First off… That Anti-Possession tattoo on your brother's shoulder… Think about it Sam… His body STILL has THAT tattoo…"

"Then how did he come back into his own body as a demon?" Sam seemingly asked himself as if he were just pondering about the query out loud, but Crowley, was going to reply anyway.

"Exactly."

Sam looked like he could no longer bear the weight of the entire world on his shoulders as he leaned heavily against the wall, ran an exhaustedly shaking and weary hand up his forehead and into his hairline, looking as deranged as his demonic sibling that was still lying, passively staring at the ceiling with Obsidian eyes, in the next room… Yeah… He's not so scary when he looks like he's about to lose his bloody fucking marbles, now is he?... No.. No, he's actually almost pathetic. An unhealthy, tangled up mess of ("Possibly erotic.") Co-Dependency doesn't even begin to describe the Winchester brothers. ("Be a bit more sympathetic towards the boys, would you?... They've BOTH had it rough over the last thirty-one years.".. ("And more, when one considers 'Hell Time' and all of the crap done to and planned for, them before they had even ever been conceived.")..)

The boy was clearly devastated by the thought that what he had honestly believed was his one shot at saving Dean, might not work.

And then Sam did something, so unexpected, but also, so… SAM… and Crowley found himself once again, in AWE of the strength of a human's HOPE…

It was silent, but 'Crowley' still heard it. Because it was a prayer, honest and genuinely pure, straight from the very center of the boy's soul…

"GOD… Please… Help me know the right thing to do…"

Smart, kid… Real smart….

TBC…

~0~


	3. Chapter 3

|"A new kind of life."| |Chapter 3.|

A/N: All WARNINGS still apply

Story picks up right where it left off.. Please review. Reviews equal carrots and my super cute baby plot bunnies need to eat.

~0~

"Praying's always good." Crowley replied with a benevolent little nod of his head.

Sam looked astonished "How did you?..."

"Part of the job requirements, really.." Crowley stated as he gestured towards his shadowy wings.

Sam brought both hands up to his face and scrubbed vigorously, no doubt this all felt like some very bad, acid trippy type of nightmare for the poor kid. But… as sad as it was… as much as it sucked…

This was really, reality. And he can't even try to begin to say he's sorry ("Oh, so very, very sorry."), because there's no apology that will cover the hell the Winchesters have been through.

When Sam was done having his little melt down and still hadn't been able to make everything turn out to be just a bad dream, no matter how hard he tried, the young man slumped in defeat. "So… You've really been an angel, this entire time?"

Crowley nodded.

"Well, which one are you then?... Dopey, Doc or Sleezy?"

("WINCHESTERS and their sadonicly dry and sarcastic humor… How would the world get by without their oh, so witty, quips?")

"Well… That's a bit of a long story… Best saved for a later time… We've got bigger fish to fry right now, wouldn't you say?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I don't have to be here. I didn't have to reveal what I really am… And.. Yet here I am and I've gone and let you see my wings… Do you even realize what sort of complications just those two things might cause for me?"

Sam shrugged "No and I honestly don't care what sort of complications you might face…"

"Whoa.. Careful there now, lad.. Because complications for me, might mean complications for you being able to get your big brother back."

"I've got Cass and he's got all of the other angels. I'm sure we'll figure out something after I've killed you."

("Oh… Well, would ya look at that? A second angel blade and it's only inches from your heart. Way to win the boy over, old girl.")

Crowley huffed in annoyed frustration and with a wave of a hand the second blade also vanished. And… Hopefully there wouldn't be a third making it's way from anywhere, because Crowley really does not want to know WHERE it might be coming from now that Sam was out of available shirt sleeves..

"Alright, saying something that sounded vaguely like a threat, might not have been the best olive branch, but you really do need to make an effort to meet me halfway here, Moose.. Uh.. Sam.."

Sam's chin rose in defiance… No… He really didn't have to do a damn thing… And it was obvious that he's not going to trust so easily ("Probably won't ever really trust in anything ever again, poor lad.")…

"Okay… I can understand… You need something… A 'show of faith' ("Wonderful and rousing use of wordplay, if I must say so myself."), perhaps?"

Sam's speculative look clearly asks what 'Crowley' could possibly do to prove that 'he' can be trusted.

'Crowley' nods in satisfaction, because, proving things is what she's always done best.

TBC…

~0~

A/N: Just leading up to the reveal of 'Crowley's' true identity…


	4. Chapter 4

|"A new kind of life."| |Chapter 4.|

A/N: The parentheses thing… Yeah… Those are like side bar thoughts.. Like how a person will be thinking something and then another thought interjects? Or how there's some thoughts that a person might have that the person won't admit to even themselves that they've had or are having? (therefore parentheses)… Except with 'Crowley, it's more like multiple layers of his/her personality, conscience, morality, compassion… It's all been tossed into a dryer full of thoughts and feelings and set on tumble, so poor Crowley and his/her thoughts and feelings don't know which way is up or how to separate who he's/she's been for the past couple of centuries from who he/she was before and who she's actually always been all along AND HOW Crowley really does not want to admit any of it… The parentheses represent a struggle between thoughts and emotions similar to what HUMAN BEINGS deal with all of the time.. (So there are human (or somewhat human) Characters that might also have thoughts that get represented in parentheses at times as well) and there will be times where Crowley's thoughts will be shown as stand-alone lines that will have an indication that Crowley thought it, and sometimes Crowley's thoughts will be in italics or even bold as his/her many layers are explored (also… I will show other Characters' thoughts in the same way because everyone has inner struggles and monologues and moral conflicts that they deal with..)… So hopefully this helps make the parentheses thing make more sense… I'll be pulling away from the parentheses thing as far as Crowley goes shortly as Crowley finally settles into a role he's/she's comfortable with…

ANYWAY… Onto the story… And as always.. Please review. Reviews equal carrots and my super cute baby plot bunnies need something to eat.

~0~

"Well, Moose.. Let me tell you a story.."

"I really haven't got time for this." Sam groans in frustration.

"Don't worry, Cass is babysitting… Ah… well.. How to begin?"...

"When Adam and Eve fell for the ways The Serpent had tempted them, GOD was ready to just exterminate mankind and start all over again with a clean slate, right then and there… And trust me… You do not want to know how Plans D through F of the blueprints for mankind would have come out looking like."..

"Of course that's not really the point, the point was, GOD had been ready to outright kill the very beings he had commanded his angelic children to love even more than they loved him… And only one angel, one out of an infinite number of angels, stood up to GOD, their own Father and said 'No.' and it wasn't Michael or Gabriel or even your precious little Castiel who stood against their own Father's command, because only SHE saw that order for what it was… It had been a test… A test of an angel's ability to actually CHOOSE to do as they had been instructed… And SHE was the only one who had gotten it right as everyone else had CHOSEN to not follow the first order of loving Mankind even more than their Father… So many of her brothers and sisters praised her for she had truly been wiser than them all in her choice to love Mankind more than anything."…

"But several of her other siblings HATED her, for shining a spotlight on their own shameful inaction. And of course as you've seen, even Heaven is not exempt from harboring corruption and hypocrisy. The angel was betrayed by one of her own sisters, someone she had loved dearly and naively trusted above all others of her kin. Her sister, wrapped her in chains and threw her into a corner of Hell that even GOD himself hadn't known existed, because the traitorous angel had carved out that special little Hell, just for her sister… All to get her out of the way, all so Lucifer's plans could unfold just the way he had wanted them to, without anyone wise enough to question the possibly corrupted orders of their 'superiors', standing in the way… Even Michael, had not been strong enough to stand in the way of what would come for he was always a 'good little soldier' who NEVER questioned orders, especially when he was told that those 'orders' were from 'on high'… No, Michael didn't exactly have superiors, but he did have brothers and sisters that were his equals and if they said that they were passing along an order from 'on high' then… Who was he to question that order?.. It was like his sister passing that one test had taught him absolutely nothing… Well, it goes without saying that there were several orders that should have been considered 'questionable' and even more that had not even been legitimate orders from 'on high'.. So Michael fell into the trap that his corrupt brothers and sisters had laid out for him.. By failing to question anything, he had failed his Father's test once again."…

"Michael let himself get played into believing in and following every order that he was told had come from 'on high' and therefore HE himself ended up unwittingly creating nearly all of the parameters within which the Apocalypse was able to be started, thus creating the very path that would lead to his own imprisonment in The Cage right alongside Lucifer… But enough of that, because you already know how THAT particular part of the story went… Anyway, the sister, who had been betrayed and imprisoned, had broken free from her prison in Hell and had fled to the surface and assumed a new identity, she took the identity of an abusive drunk of a man who had sold his soul for the vanity of three extra inches of an organ he should have just learned to keep in his pants in the first place. Then she went back to Hell where she pretended to be one of THEM and worked up the ranks… But she constantly worked in silent diligence to do what she could to fuck up Zachariah's, Lucifer's, Azazel's, Lillith's, Raphael's and Abaddon's plans along the way… Without ever revealing who she really was, of course…. Because after she had broken free from Hell, her Father had come to her and shared a great many secrets of what the future would hold and like the smart girl she was, she had learned to question EVERYTHING, even when she had heard it from her Father herself, but after a long drawn out argument where both father and daughter made their very valid points heard, the daughter was convinced that the path her Father was ordering for her to take was the right one, of course the fact that she had been told she would get her revenge against those who had betrayed her or turned their backs on her when she tried to return home, may have helped a bit… Well, she may have been wise, but she was NOT above being petty and vindictive or above sinking to their level."…

"I've followed that path for over two centuries now and I've suddenly realized that along the way, there were things that I had forgotten to question… You reminded me, that I've always had the power to divert from that path to do what I need to do. And so here I am… In all my glory… I know I'm not the prettiest of girls but this vessel I'm in has been good to me… So now that I've divulged all that I safely could to you, Sam Winchester… Do you believe that you can trust me now?"…

"I don't know.." Sam replied "You still haven't told me who it is you really are…

"My true name is Satanael, but most beings just call me Satan."

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

|"A new kind of life."| |Chapter 5.|

A/N:…ALL WARNINGS from Chapter one still apply.

Reviews equal carrots and my super cute baby plot bunnies need to eat… Especially the particularly ravenous one with pitch black eyes… Just sayin…

Now… Onto the story…

~0~

"Satan?" Sam asks in disbelief.

A nod is given in reply.

"As in, SATAN, Satan?"

"The one and only."

"But I thought that Satan and Lucifer were the same…"

"Well perhaps you should put just as much effort into researching angels as you do demons, because if you did, you'd find that Lucifer is a Male Archangel, while Satanael is in fact a FEMALE Archangel, therefore they are not and cannot be, one in the same… Also, if you'd pay attention to anything in The Bible, you'd see that Satanael was actually ordained by GOD to test Job, while Lucifer had already been cast down and therefore would not have been ordained by GOD to do anything during that time."

"If Lucifer had already been cast down before you were imprisoned then.."

"Just because Lucifer had been cast down doesn't mean he'd been put in his little Cage right away… No, Luci was cast down and made to wonder the Earth for at least a couple of centuries before Hell was even ever created. And just because he had been cast down, doesn't mean that he didn't have those who were loyal to him working to corrupt Heaven from the inside. There was Abaddon and.."

"Wait, so Abaddon was once an angel?"

"Bingo, Moose… Why else do you think she was so hard to kill?"

Sam had to concede that it did make sense in a weird way, despite having been told that ALL demons had once been human… Of course a DEMON had been what had told Dean that, and well… As he knows firsthand… Demons lie.

And so do angels, sometimes. And from what he does know about Satan or Satanael or whatever 'Crowley' wants to call himself, er…. Herself… Whatever.. Satan, is NOT exactly supposed to be one of the good guys.

He really didn't want to put even half an ounce of his trust into yet another 'fallen' angel… But he had been willing to try to deal even when he had still thought that Crowley was all demon and nothing but demon, the KING of Hell, no less… Could he really risk what might be his only chance at saving Dean all because of a few trust issues?

Damn it… No, he really couldn't…

"Actually, Moose, you could… You do have a choice to just let this be, to let whatever happens to Dean happen." Crowley states as if he… SHE… had been reading Sam's mind and the realization that 'Crowley' is an angel makes that scenario seem actually plausible, after all, Gabriel and Zachariah proved that various angels could do different things with a human's mind. He wouldn't put it past one of them to be able to read a person's mind.

Sam nods then tilts his chin up in defiance "Yeah, I could, but you already know, that I'm going to do whatever it takes to save Dean, even if it means selling my soul and going back to Hell again… So, tell me… What do I gotta do, to help make my brother human again?"

"Well, Moose, the first thing we have to do, is find a way to get that Mark off your brother's body because without doing that, there'll be absolutely no chance of curing him as The Mark will just keep turning him back into what he is now… Then second we have to find a HUMAN someone who doesn't have two Trials under their belt who's willing to help.."

"I'm fine with using my own blood, even if it kills me…"

"Because you want to finish the Trials and close The Gates of Hell, yada, yada, yada… But Sam… You're not thinking about what closing The Gates of Hell could end up doing…"

"You're just trying to talk me out of doing what I should have done in the first place…"

"No, Sam… I'm trying to talk you out of potentially, yet inadvertently unleashing Hell on Earth… Think about it… The 'spell' Metatron tricked Cass into doing, basically closed The Gates of Heaven… Which did what again, exactly?"

"Caused all of the angels to get ejected from Heaven…" Sam replied with a defeated slump of his shoulders…

"And?..." Crowley waved a hand as if requesting further elaboration and when Sam gave none she helpfully extends "And it also kept everyone who had been Heaven bound stuck either in the Aether or haunting the areas around where they lived, died or had some kind of 'link' tethering them to the physical plain… So what would happen to the souls that actually DESERVE Hell if The Gates of Hell were to be closed and sealed shut potentially for the rest of forever?"

Sam's shoulders sagged even further..

"Yeah… My imagination's not exactly painting a pretty picture either… That's why it has to be someone who doesn't have two of those Trials still under their belt, Sam."

"But everyone we know is either off in Oz or has ended up becoming a Ghost or Werewolf… I could ask Mrs. Tran, but I doubt she'd help after what we let happen to Kevin…"

"There is always, Castiel."… Crowley added nonchalantly…

"But he's an angel.."

"Correction… He's still an angel for the time being, and the Grace inside him, isn't even his. And that Grace will eventually burn him up from the inside. Convincing him to give up that Grace while he still can so he can purify his blood for the cure for Dean might be the only way to save them both…"

TBC….


End file.
